The New World Wide Web
by azukina
Summary: temporarily discontinued. Sequal to Feudal Web It's been two years since they were seperated and now it is time for them to come together for a new quest. What will the gang do when they find out that the crisis in the wizarding world is getting worse? Ch
1. Emergency

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lain, or any of William Gibson's ideas, Samurai Champloo, Rouroni Kenshin, or any of the animes I choose to use or take from like Wish shrug Heck! I don't own any anime!...yet BUWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 1: Emergency

It's been two years…I still think about her from time to time. Most of the time I keep myself busy with paperwork so I don't have time to think. Thinking leads to reminiscing and reminiscing leads to her face. I shouldn't have left; the look on her face when I told her is scorched at the front of my mind. I've been cooped up here in this dank office for these past two years and all anyone says when they come in from the outside world is how much it has changed. I'm 24 now going on 25 and I live alone in a home/office, every week someone leaves papers and I work on them, not the active job I had in America but Japan isn't all bad, I can have all the Japanese food I want. What I didn't know was that my life was about to change…

Outside Tokyo Complex, a crappy little apartment building there were only two sounds the noisy street not three feet away with it's car horns and the common car crash and the bamming of someone's fist on a particularly moldy looking door. Inside the rathole a man slumped over a desk groaned and sat up.

"Leave the damn papers at the door!" he shouted to the loud intruder. He didn't expect the door to slam open and a young man in a sharp black business suit to walk in. The man at the desk veered around to yell the intruder's ear off, and maybe blow it off with the concealed pistol in the back of his jeans. His eyes widened when they focused on the frowning disgusted man before him. "M-Miroku!"

"It is good to see you again my friend. Come, we must leave right away. There is a situation." Said Miroku waving towards the door. Inuyasha turned back to the desk and laid his head down on it pathetically.

"Sorry Miroku, not this time. I'm not coming back to the FBI. I've taken permanent residence on a desk job here in Japan. Not even the leader at headquarters could get me out of this." Said Inuyasha with a tired voice.

"Oh? Well too bad because headquarters didn't send me the President did, does he have enough authority to bring you back?" asked Miroku sarcastically. Inuyasha sat up and turned to face Miroku suspiciously.

"What does the President want with me?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're the only one that can help his daughter." Said Miroku dramatically as if expecting a big reaction from this news but he didn't get it.

"Which one? Doesn't he have two?" asked Inuyasha perplexed.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha like he just grew a three heads. "Are you kidding me! Inuyasha! Last year was a Presidential Election Year, so Im guessing you don't know that we now have the first President of Japanese decent!" Inuyasha frowned and shook his head no. Miroku heaved a frustrated sigh. "Inuyasha, Senator Higurashi is now President Higurashi!"

Inuyasha blinked for a minute or two then his eyes widened in understanding. "Wait! He wants me to help Kagome! What's happened to her!" demanded Inuyasha and grabbing Miroku by the collar.

Miroku gave Inuyasha a sad smile. "Kagome's run away. Sango and Lain have found her but she's inconsolable you need to come talk some sense into her." Said Miroku forcing Inuyasha to release him.

Inuyasha's eyes went out of focus and he had a sorrowful look on his face. "I can't Miroku. If I see her again I'll—." Miroku gave him a sympathetic look.

"I know but, you need to help her. You see, she's joined the Lo Techs. They are using her and she is letting them. What if…they make her give them the Jewel?" said Miroku and he got the desired reaction this time because Inuyasha got a guilty look on his face. "You had your reasons for giving it to her but…you need to come with me now." Inuyasha paused for a minute and nodded. Inuyasha got on a clean suit and followed Miroku out to the black car.

Inuyasha was brought back to headquarters in America and they went to D Hall and to the room they used to travel to Feudal Web. Inuyasha gasped when he saw that the room was exactly as it was when they were traveling into Feudal Web. Sango and Lain sat at the console and looked over at them. At the sight of Inuyasha Sango jumped from her seat and ran to him, she gave him hug and a smile.

"You look like a mess Inuyasha!" Sango laughed. He didn't look a little shaggy his hair was unruly, he had deep circles under his eyes and he looked a little starved. "Go to your room, it's the same as you left it. Get changed, wash up, and look good because we are meeting at the diner in an hour. We have to catch up!" Sango waved him away and Inuyasha left, knowing where to go. He looked over his shoulder to see Sango and Miroku kiss each other in welcome.

When he arrived at his room he did all the bossy demon slayer said and when he finished he had sometime so he decided to visit Kagome's old room. He walked in and found the room to be dark and there was a thick layer of dust on everything. He looked into the closet and found a single outfit, the plastic overalls she wore when he first saw her. He briefly wondered why she left them and realized she wasn't finished packing when he came in and held her and talked to her.

"Keh! Silly wench. You'd be 19 now." He said softly. He realized he was wasting time so he left to the diner. When he got there he found the others at a table in the back. He now had a chance to get a good look at them. Lain was pretty much the same as ever though she did look a little taller. Her hair look recently cut to the way it was two years ago, she always did have weird style. She didn't give him the chills anymore though so it didn't bother him to sit next to her. Across the table he saw that Sango had cut her hair and no longer wore a ponytail and Miroku looked the same except his bangs were noticeably longer. Inuyasha looked down at Sango's and Miroku's hands to see them holding and there on Sango's left ring finger was a gold band. He looked at Miroku's to see an identical one. Inuyasha's brow furrowed and he glared at Miroku.

"Heh Heh! Sorry that you weren't invited to the wedding we weren't allowed to contact you." Said Miroku nervously.

Inuyasha's eyes softened a little. "Who was your best man?"

"Zach, Lain's boyfriend." Said Miroku. Lain blushed and her shoulder's slumped shyly. Inuyasha smirked, this Zach guy must have caused this change in Lain. "So how have you been my friend?"

"My life hasn't been exciting as yours. So are you guys going to tell me about Kagome or aren't you?" growled Inuyasha.

Sango sighed. "You see… When Kagome graduated from that boarding school in England she thought she would be free of her father's rules but her father ran for President and won. So then she had the secret service around her twenty four seven. She escaped their watch two weeks ago and no one heard from her until she was found on the internet with the Lo Techs. She is one of them now and refuses to leave the internet." Said Sango.

Inuyasha got a confused look on his face. "She refuses to leave the internet? What the hell does that mean!"

"You haven't been very up to speed with the goings on of the outside world have you Inuyasha?" Lain said sarcastically. "The Lo Techs released some highly advanced technology that can allow you to ENTER the internet, like a three D version of the web. It is quite fun actually. That is why we set up the virtual reality equipment, I upgraded it to allow us to enter the internet. The damn higher ups are too cheap to just BUY the normal equipment." Lain grumbled.

"So we are going into the web to find Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. The other three nodded. "So when are we going in?"

"Tomorrow." Said Miroku.

Tomorrow came and the gang all met bright and early in the room where the equipment is set up. Miroku and Inuyasha said they would go in and told Sango and Lain to manage the console. As they laid down on the beds a thought occurred to Inuyasha. "Hey, can we get hurt in here like in Feudal Web?"

Miroku laughed. "No no! Feudal Web's ability to hurt people was because of the Jewel. This is safe even if the Lo Techs made it. Just follow what I do when we get in okay?" Miroku laid down and closed his eyes and Inuyasha followed. Sango and Lain worked the console and the boxlike machines lowered on top of them. Inuyasha felt the same sensation as when he went into Feudal Web but there was a sudden jerk and a stop. He opened his eyes and found himself standing in nothing but darkness. Lights suddenly rushed at him and he felt dizzy. Suddenly the lights came to an abrupt halt and it looked like a world built by tiny pinpricks of light, like stars. He looked around and found the only thing around that was all black with lights for outlines was Miroku who looked normal, just like he left him in the room. "Ready to go my friend?"

A/N: So what do you think of the first chapter. This isn't the main plot of the story this is just how they all meet up again. What do you think of a crossover with the Avatar Aang? Tell me what you think of the first chapter! 


	2. Kagome and the Lo Techs

A/N: Hello! Ive gotten requests for lemons and I am going to put one in blush but IVE NEVER DONE ONE BEFORE! So bare with me! Ive changed my mind about the Aang crossover, realized that the world wasn't ready for it wink 

Chapter 2: Kagome and the Lo Techs

Inuyasha waits for Miroku to tell him what to do and doesn't move for fear of doing something wrong and getting into trouble. Miroku brought his hands in front of him like there was an imaginary keyboard but Inuyasha couldn't see it. Inuyasha imitated him and found that when he looked down at his hands he could see a control panel with many options.

"Inuyasha, it is voice activated but you can also use the holokeyboards." Said Miroku smiling at Inuyasha's amazed look. Miroku looked around curiously. "It appears we are in porno area." Miroku said with a perverted grin. Inuyasha looked around him and saw that it almost looked like the real world, particularly if they were standing in a alley with men's bars all around. "Computer! Take me to a search engine!" Inuyasha gasped when Miroku just disappeared.

"Um…Computer! Take me to a search engine!" Inuyasha felt a jerk at his middle region and felt himself being pulled at an alarming speed. He saw lights flashing by and it reminded him of the stars when a spaceship travels at warp speed. Suddenly the strange invisible ride was jerked to a stop and he saw Miroku standing there doing something strange. He looked to be grabbing at invisible objects in mid air. Inuyasha looked in front of him and saw options. Strange options floating in midair; shopping, images, search the web, and find someone. Inuyasha reached out hesitantly and poked the shopping icon. It glowed and suddenly he heard a voice.

"There is a bidding on a Hendricks Guitar, would you like to join?" asked the professional female voice.

"Um no. Can I see all bikes currently for sale?" asked Inuyasha.

There was a pause and then a picture of a tricycle appeared in front of his face. Inuyasha growled and rolled his eyes. "I meant a motorbike you stupid machine!" The female voice began to laugh hysterically. Miroku looked over and saw Inuyasha cursing something that wasn't there.

"Inuyasha, Vicky has a sense of humor just chill out. I found her location. We must go. They are currently hacking into a competition in the technology field, no doubt using Kagome to get by the security." Miroku grabbed Inuyasha tightly by the arm. "Engage passenger mode! Take me to location #5781249!" There was a jerk and Inuyasha and Miroku were pulled through the web at a ultra high speed. Suddenly they stop at a brick wall that had a forced hole in it.

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha.

"A Firewall. They left a path for us come on! Engage, browsing mode!" Inuyasha felt his legs gain feeling and they walked through the hole. They walked for a little while and came to a room. There in the room was some of the band of seven; Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu. Jakotsu and Renkotsu stood on either side of Bankotsu who had in his arms Kagome.

Kagome looked older and more mature. She grew from a cute girl to a beautiful woman, and the curves that went with it. Her hair was a little longer and her bangs a little unruly. Her large cinnamon colored eyes were unfocused and she looked to be in a trance. She wore a stunning robe like kimono made of fine silk, for a princess. Behind her Bankotsu also wore a very fancy robe like kimono and he had his arms lazily around her shoulder and rested his chin on her head. Kagome was looking off into space and didn't seem to mind Bankotsu holding her so intimately. Inuyasha felt a rush of jealously coarse through him but the happiness of seeing her again won out in the end.

"Kagome! What are you doing!" asked Inuyasha. Kagome's hid tilted up but it was like she was blind she wouldn't focus on him. Inuyasha moved so that her eyes would be on him and was stunned to see that she had no pupils but there were lights shooting across her irises like a computer.

"Hello Inuyasha, my fiancé is just trying to locate the files we need, she's a talented hacker ya know." Said Bankotsu and he rubbed his cheek against Kagome's affectionately. Jakotsu looked over surprised.

"Hey Inuyasha! That woman is with Big Brother now so why don't you and I hook up!" suggested Jakotsu. Inuyasha shot him a disgusted look and then looked back at Kagome.

"Stop Kagome! It's me! Inuyasha! You don't want to help the Lo Techs!" shouted Inuyasha. Bankotsu frowned.

"Yes she does, she's a Lo Tech now mutt face." Said Bankotsu tightening his grip on Kagome. When Kagome heard Inuyasha her face tilted up but her eyes were still unfocused.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes Kagome, I brought Inuyasha here." Said Miroku finding the reaction to be very encouraging. "You must come back with us Kagome. Your father misses you!"

Kagome gasped and covered her ears. "No! He took me away from Inuyasha!" she cried. Bankotsu looked displeased and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. "He's a hologram?"

"Yes they are trying to trick you into leaving me." Said Bankotsu no longer bothering to whisper.

"No! Kagome! It's me! Ive come back from Japan and if you come with us I promise not to leave you again!" yelled Inuyasha. Kagome looked in Inuyasha's general direction and frowned.

"You're not Inuyasha. Inuyasha hates me! That's why he left me!" Kagome yelled. Bankotsu smirked at Inuyasha triumphantly.

"No! I left because it hurt being there now that you had to go! I don't hate you! I love you damn it!" Inuyasha blurted out. Kagome gasped and her eyes suddenly focused back to normal. She looked at Inuyasha and tears built in her eyes.

"I-Inuyasha! You're really back!" Kagome asked hopefully. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"Keh! Of course, you thought I was just going to leave you forever? Silly wench." Inuyasha said affectionately. Kagome ran out of Bankotsu's arms and into Inuyasha's. Inuyasha smirked at Bankotsu who looked miffed. "Whatever the hell you were gonna make her do you can forget about. She's leaving right?" he looked down at Kagome but before she could answer the black room turned red.

"Intruders…Spyware detects Intruders…Blocking……" A metal claw came out of the wall after the robotic voice stopped and grabbed Jakotsu. Kagome gasped and threw her arms in the air.

"Engage SpyHack Project #58142!" Kagome yelled there was a flash of purple light and a purple dome formed over Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Outside the metal claws came at them but the dome protected them. Jakotu, Renkotsu, and Bankotsu were grabbed by the claws and pulled into the black walls. Once they were gone the commotion died down. Kagome turned to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What is that?" asked Inuyasha pointing to the dome.

"A combination of a firewall and a cloaking program. What are you guys doing here?" asked Kagome.

"We came for you. Your father wants you home." Said Miroku.

Kagome looked down at the ground. "I don't want to go back…"

"Would you come back if you knew that I, Sango, and maybe Inuyasha were put as your protection?" asked Miroku with a grin. Kagome's demeanor brightened and she nodded. Miroku chuckled. "Where are we going to pick you up?"

"I cant tell you where I am but I can tell you that as soon as I get out I'll go to my old Catholic School. Will one of you pick me up?" asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha hopefully.

Inuyasha blushed with her deep brown eyes staring at him intently. "Sure…"

Miroku looked between the two and smirked. "Ok! Now that's settled! Engage Logging Off Procedures!..." Miroku and Inuyasha slowly disappeared and Kagome waved with a soft smile. She then disappeared herself.

A/N: So what do yall think? Review!


	3. Some Quality Time Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Lain, or any of William Gibson's ideas, Samurai Champloo, Rouroni Kenshin, or any of the animes I choose to use or take from like Wish shrug Heck! I don't own any anime!...yet BUWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 3: Some Quality Time Together

Kagome stood outside the closed gates of her old high school, waiting for Inuyasha to come and pick her up. The cool autumn breeze hit her smooth skin and made her shiver. Since she left boarding school she grew used to wearing normal clothes but still had a set of plastic outfits for when she worked on her computer. She heard a car pull up and turned to see Inuyasha step out of the car and wave her over. Kagome blushed and walked over shyly. When they stood right in front of each other an awkward silence ensued. Inuyasha stared at her intently, she didn't look much different but what shocked him was that she wasn't wearing that silly school uniform, he knew she wasn't in school but that never stopped her from wearing it all the time before. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap top and a black skirt to a little above the knees. She looked really cold and he wondered how long she planned on just standing there. Inuyasha smirked.

"You haven't grown much shorty!" he teased and patted her on the head, he WAS a good foot taller than her. Kagome glared up at him and swatted his hand away. "Oooo, still have a temper I see." Inuyasha missed this, two years ago there were few occasions where they were alone and he could talk freely with Kagome and tease her.

"Shut up! You look terrible! What? Have you ever been outside before now?" asked Kagome sarcastically. Inuyasha growled and was about to retort when she interjected. "Can we go back now? Your yucky dog breath is making me sick!" Kagome snickered and ran to the other side of the car and got in.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Women." He grumbled and got back in the drivers seat. As they drove to headquarters they sat in a comfortable silence but something was bugging Inuyasha and he had to ask. "Hey, why did you join the Lo Techs?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked in surprise and looked at Inuyasha sadly. "Because…after I left the boarding school I thought I could go looking for you but the stupid agents watching me all the time wouldn't let me so I got a little depressed and…Bankotsu contacted me and said he would help. So…I joined the Lo Techs."

"Bankotsu, thinks youre his Kagome! How would you get around the fact that HE wants you? Isnt that a hint that he wouldn't help you find me!" scolded Inuyasha.

"Hey! I hadn't thought of that alright! Bankotsu seemed genuine but then he told me that I was his woman now and I didn't want to go back home so I just went along with it…" said Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned. "Is where ever you went after you ran away where the Lo Techs are?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, I only met them online never in person." Said Kagome.

"So where were you all this time?" asked Inuyasha as they pulled up in front of the White House.

"I don't want to get him in trouble so I'm not telling." Said Kagome

Inuyasha was about to protest but decided to let it drop. They got out of the car and went to the security gates. They allowed them in and they walked up to the White House. Once they got around more security they entered the White House to find Sango and Miroku waiting for them in the entrance hall. Kagome gasped when she saw Sango.

"Sango! What did you do to your hair!" demanded Kagome. Sango smiled nervously.

"It's a long story. The short version is I thought me and Miroku broke up so I cut my hair. (A/N: If you don't get it I explain at the end of the chapter.)" Sango then decided to drop the bomb and showed Kagome the ring on her left hand.

Kagome gasped and pointed at the ring. "You got married! Why wasn't I invited!" Kagome saw the ring on Miroku's hand and grinned.

Miroku sweatdropped. "Because…we didn't know where you were…?" said like it was obvious.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hello! You're the FBI! Isnt it your JOB to find people or something!" The other three laughed at the vivacious young woman. Suddenly her father came into the room with his "people"

"Glad to see youre in a better mood honey. I knew bringing your friend back from Japan would be a good idea." Said Mr. Higurashi. He then turned to the three FBI agents. "You three have agreed to be my little girl's security correct?" he asked with a fatherly tone.

"Yes Mr. President." Sango said professionally. The two men nodded in agreement with her.

"Good. You will have to be with her twenty four seven and also protect her little brother if he is around understand?" the three nodded and the President turned to his daughter. "You aren't going to run away again right?"

"No Dad. I'm going to my room now; you must have work to do." Kagome left the room and the other three followed. She walked up stairs and went down several confusing hallways and came to a door. She opened it and revealed a large Victorian like room with a huge king size bed with red blankets. In the center of the large room was her computer, all set up, and a bunch of new equipment. She let the others come in and shut the door. "Im gonna change and wash up. You all can roam the house." Said Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned in annoyance. "You drag us all the way up here to tell us we can leave? Shouldn't one of us be with you at all times?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I dragged you up here so you all would know where my room is and no you don't have to be with me at all times!" Kagome blushed.

Inuyasha smirked and went to her bed. He plopped down on it and crossed his arms. "Well I'm sure that kind of leniency is why you were able to run away. From now on one of us has to be with you at all times." Sango and Miroku bit back smiles and watched the two squabble.

"You cant be with me at ALL times Inuyasha!" Kagome complained with a blush on her face.

"Who says I can't!"

"Common Decency!" Kagome yelled in his face. Inuyasha snorted and looked away with a scowl.

"Kagome, calm down. Ill stay here and help you change and wash up and the boys can go roam the halls." Suggested Sango and when Inuyasha looked ready to protest she continued. "Besides! Me and Kagome need to catch up on the past two years!" Sango quickly shooed the boys out of the room.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked along the halls of the bright house and looked around curiously. "So! Gonna try and stir things up between you and Kagome again?" asked Miroku with a perverted grin.

Inuyasha snorted. "None of your business letcher." But the arrogant smirk that followed this comment confirmed it. "So how are things between you and Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"Things are good. We are trying to get pregnant…I still feel bad about causing her to cut her hair." Said Miroku.

"Yeah, what is that about?" asked Inuyasha.

"When we were engaged she thought she saw me go into a restaurant with another woman and thought I was cheating on her. She left a message saying it was over and then got her hair cut. When my cousin heard the message she called to explain." Said Miroku

Inuyasha frowned. "Cousin…right!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Miroku glared at the hanyou in irritation.

"It was my cousin!"

It's been three days since Kagome came home and it's the middle of the night. Kagome padded to the door of her room and slowly opened it to look around the hall. She didn't see anyone and guessed that she was right about the watch shift; Miroku should be waking Inuyasha up for his shift and would then go to bed. Kagome silently shut the door behind her and looked around the dark corridor. She snuck down the hall and saw the stairwell, thinking she was home free she made a dash for it but didn't expect the back of her nightgown to be snagged. She fell down on her back with her night gown scrunched up around her waist and revealing sky blue panties. Kagome groaned and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha standing over her with a smirk. Kagome glared up at him.

"Hey! That hurt!" Kagome yelled and quickly pulled her nightgown over her panties, it didn't matter though Inuyasha already got a peek at her.

Inuyasha chuckled and helped her up. "Bad Girls don't get any mercy." Inuyasha said huskily and pulled her against him. "Why were you trying to run away?" asked Inuyasha with his face buried in her neck. Kagome gasped and tried to resist the urge to moan when Inuyasha nipped at the sensitive skin at her neck.

"I-I wasn't r-running away! I was just going to the m-mail room to see if there were any p-packages for me!" Kagome squeaked when she felt something hard and rigid poke her in the stomach. Inuyasha chuckled and took her hand.

He proceeded to drag her back to her room. "That can wait till morning." Inuyasha brought her back to her room and went to open the door but was stopped by something hugging him from behind. "What's wrong?" he asked turning around to hold the woman.

"What? Im not allowed to hug my friend!" asked Kagome shyly. Inuyasha frowned and grabbed her chin with his thumb and index. He tilted her head up and looked into her large brown eyes. He slowly leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. He left Kagome thoroughly unsatisfied and smirked. Kagome opened her eyes from their previously blissful state. "That's it!" she whined. Inuyasha gave a soft growl and brought his lips down on Kagome's roughly. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her sweet mouth. Kagome felt herself being turned and pressed against her bedroom door. She felt the same thing poking her again and felt her heartbeat speed up and felt a strange tingling at the apex of her thighs.

If you want to read the lemon youll have to go here---http/adultfan.

He looked at her and smiled when he saw her snoring softly. He moved her under the blankets but didn't have enough strength left to get up so he crawled in next to her and spooned behind her. They both drifted off to sleep not expecting to be rudely awoken the next morning by some very angry guests.

A/N: LOL who will walk in on the happy couple! ONLY I KNOW! Oh! By the way! In Japan when a girl breaks off a serious relationship they cut their hair to show it's over. Usually when they cut their hair it is also because the relationship ended bad because of the guy. Well Review everyone and tell me what you think! 


	4. Sorry

A/N: IM SO SORRY! I havent updated because things have been hectic with school starting and all! Ill need a couple more days and then the next chappy will be up I promise! I feel really bad about not updating and so Im trying to work on the fourth chapter but my comp time is limited now. Thank you for the reviews 


	5. Busted and the knights

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, or any other anime Ive forced into this story…

Chapter 4: Busted and the Knights

The next morning Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping snuggly in each other's arms in Kagome's bed, still naked from last night's festivities. Kagome had her arms lazily wrapped around his neck and he had his arms wrapped under hers and up to rest his hands on her sloped smooth shoulders. The blanket was pulled up below their chests and they were a little cold in the morning air so the held each other close both to lazy to just pull the blanket up. What they didn't know was that their peaceful lazy morning was about to be shaken up by two unexpected visitors.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere before?" the hansom young CIA agent asked the devilishly hansom leader of the Lo Techs. They both happened to be walking next each other and have been since they both drove up the White House carpool. Bankotsu was able to get through with fake ID's and good acting and Koga get by the security with a simple flash of his badge. Bankotsu looked at him perplexed and then got his own look of confusion.

"Maybe…I cant remember where though." Bankotsu dropped the subject though for fear of finding that this agent was currently trying to hunt down the leader of the Lo Techs. Neither remembered that two years ago they both battled against Naraku in the final battle for the Shikon Jewel.

They both walked along the halls looking around and when they found the halls they were looking for they were perplexed to find the other person would follow them. They came to the door and looked at each other in confusion. "You're here to see Kagome too?" Koga asked a look of jealousy in his eyes.

"Yes, we are friends and lovers." Said Bankotsu casually. Koga stared at Bankotsu dumbfounded and began to snarl.

"You and MY Kagome! What do you mean "lovers"!" Koga yelled angrily in Bankotsu's face.

Bankotsu smirked. "If you don't believe me why don't you go ask her your self." Bankotsu said confidently.

Koga looked hesitant and then got a resolute look he took the doorknob and opened the door. They looked around for a minute for the girl and then their eyes fell on the bed. They saw the two in the bed and their eyes grew to the size of saucers and their jaws dropped. Inuyasha sniffed lightly and opened his eyes. He slowly released Kagome and sat up. The two men at the door stared at the hanyou on the bed in shock.

"DOGTURD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Koga shouted angrily. Inuyasha paused and smirked at them. Bankotsu had a red tint to his cheeks and looked down at the ground dejectedly. Koga obviously didn't get that Kagome picked Inuyasha and continued to rant and rave like a lunatic. Inuyasha didn't like Koga's loud cursing and looked down at the sleeping Kagome in concern.

"OI! Shut up! Kagome is sleeping!" Inuyasha said as quietly as he could but still yelling. Koga's jaw snapped shut and he glared at Inuyasha murderously.

"What the f are you doing mutt face! Kagome is my woman!" Koga growled. Inuyasha began to growl at him too and Bankotsu was now glaring at Inuyasha menacingly.

"Shut up Koga, Kagome chooses me alright? So beat it, I was planning a special wake up call for my mate." Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk. Koga's and Bankotsu's jaws dropped and they ran over to the bed to yell and shout in Inuyasha's face. Of course, Kagome wasn't asleep for long with this going on and she opened her eyes to see her lover, wolf demon friend, and Lo Tech friend arguing at the top of their lungs about something or other. She noticed her state of undress and pulled the blanket up to cover her chest.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome.

"These losers still think youre theirs!" Inuyasha growled feeling a little guilty for waking up his angel. Kagome blushed and glared at the two intruders.

"Koga…Bankotsu…I'm with Inuyasha now. You guys don't have a claim on me." Then came an uncomfortable silence, Kagome shifted and looked down at her lap feeling bad about being so mean to the nice guys. "Um…I think you should go now…" Kagome said softly. The two men looked at her hopefully waiting for her to pick them instead but when she wouldn't look at them they slowly left. Just as they cleared the door two other intruders walked in this time Miroku and Sango.

Miroku and Sango stared at them with mixed emotions; Miroku looked proud of Inuyasha and winked at him, Sango looked well…pissed. She had a VERY angry look on her pretty face.

"What's wrong Sango?" asked Kagome meekly.

Sango opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha cut her off rudely. "Must be THAT time of the month for her who knows what's making the bitch mad." Inuyasha grumbled.

This seemed to push Sango over the edge because her face began to turn red with rage. "YOU! How dare you! You're suppose to PROTECT her! How are you going to do that while romping in the sack like a horny dog! AND ANOTHER THING! PLEASE! Tell me you used a condom!" Sango yelled and was now breathing heavily in anger. Kagome's eyes were the size of saucers and Inuyasha looked like a scared puppy.

Inuyasha got a confused look. "Condom? …No…" He said quietly. Sango gave a frustrated cry and stomped out of the room.

Miroku watched her leave and smiled at the stunned couple on the bed. "Don't worry, the PMS should stop by tomorrow." With a good natured grin he walked out of the room.

The next day Inuyasha awoke in Kagome's bed but didn't see her anywhere. He looked around confused and decided she must have went to breakfast. He went down stairs and joined the Higurashi's , Sango , and Miroku for breakfast. He didn't see Kagome though or her father but he knew that he was off doing work.

Inuyasha finished eating and looked up at Mrs. Higurashi who wasn't talking to anyone. "Um… Where is Kagome? Why isn't anyone with her?"

"Oh, she said she was going to the bathroom but she hasn't been back for awhile." Said Kagome's mom a little worried. Sango and Miroku looked over and frowned, they hadn't noticed her absence. Inuyasha stood abruptly and went in search of the girl. He sniffed around and caught her scent. He found a large room with a WHOLE LOT of computer equipment. He sniffed around and found her scent ended there. Inuyasha began to panic, what if she were kidnapped! Inuyasha looked around for any signs of a struggle but didn't expect a shoe to come down on his head. Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome working on something up at the ceiling.

Kagome was suspended in mid air with the help of rock climbing equipment and was tinkering with some kind of lights up there. "What the hell are you doing wench!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome blinked and looked down at him.

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm working on some stuff for my computer. I JUST found out that the mail room got my package after coming back from the bathroom. See! Isnt it cool! I can create holograms with this stuff!" Kagome said joyously. Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. He would never understand her love for computers. He saw her stop what she was doing and watched her release the grip so she would ease down to the ground slowly. He unhooked her for her and she was immediately glued to her computer. Inuyasha frowned and watched her mess with it. He shrugged and took a seat in a nearby chair. He watched her and suddenly the lights of the room went out and they were in pitch darkness. Inuyasha got up looking for someone to fight off but no one attacked him. Suddenly there was Kagome standing up and walking around, strangely he could see her clearly in the darkness.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called worried.

"Isnt this cool! We're in the internet, a new upgrade we are working on." Kagome said motioning around at the darkness.

Inuyasha frowned. "But I don't have any virtual reality equipment on me." Said Inuyasha.

"This is different, instead of you having to be projected into the web to see what's going on you can have someone in the room secretly watching what youre doing on the web and no one in the web would know. The only reason you can see me is because Im wearing the virtual reality helmet. I however cant see you." Said Kagome.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" asked Inuyasha.

"I am going to do a person search. I want to find out what happened to Shiori." Said Kagome with a sad smile. "Engage buddy list." Kagome called. A list of names with different status icons next to them appeared. "Open IM for "Jakotsu"." The name on the list that had Jakotsu in parentheses flashed and suddenly a hologram of Jakotsu appeared infront of her. Jakotsu gave her a slight smile and nodded to her.

"Hello, what is it I can help you with Little Sister?" asked Jakotsu. Kagome ignored the name and pressed on.

"I need to know what happened to Shiori after Naraku killed her." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared at Jakotsu in disgust as he spoke. "Oh, I myself do not know much but I do know someone who knows a lot about what youre getting yourself into. Here Ill connect you." Jakotsu vanished and there was silence suddenly a giant grinning mouth with pearly white teeth appeared in front of her.

"SSSSS…Hello Im Cheshire Cat! How may I assist you Kagome?" asked the giant mouth.

Kagome frowned. "How do you know my name?"

"sss…Like I haven't heard of you! Ssssss….You are all the buzz here in the Wired." Said Cheshire Cat.

"The Wired?"

"Yesssss…It's the new name for the web because of the upgrades." Said the mouth with a grin.

"Oh…Well I want to know what happened to a girl named Shiori who died in Feudal Web two years ago." Said Kagome.

The mouth's grin seemed to falter but it soon grew back to a wide smile. "Oh…ssss Shiro's death has been silenced by the Knights; her parents have reported her missing too." Said Cheshire Cat.

"Your speech hardware is too staticy." Said Kagome in irritation.

Cheshire Cat ignored the comment. "The Knights are plan on taking advantage of the Wizarding world's temporary weakness and helping He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Said the Cheshire Cat. "That is all I know. I suggest talking to the Ministry. Bye Kagome. Happy Hunting!" The mouth faded out and Kagome removed the helmet and the room lit back up.

"Well, I guess we have some investigating to do." Said Inuyasha. 


	6. The Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, or any other anime Ive forced into this story…

Chapter 5: The Knight

"Kagome…How do you plan on getting to England?" asked Sango with a sigh. The four friends were sitting on Kagome's bed and had discussed what had happened on the Wired not too long ago.

Kagome gave a casual shrug. "Plane?"

The other three gave her a deadpan look and she smiled. "What my dear wife means is how you plan on getting there when you have to stay here?" asked Miroku. Kagome blinked and took a thinking stance. She tapped her chin with a slender finger and then she grinned. She jumped off the bed and began to shuffle through the crap under her bed. The other three watched her curiously and wondered what she was doing. She pulled out a clipboard and smiled victoriously at the others.

"Found it!" She looked through the papers on the clip board and her smile widened. "Perfect! We're going to England tomorrow people just give me a minute to talk with my father." Kagome said standing up off the floor.

"Wait, Kagome? What is this about? How are you going to convince your father to let you go to England?" asked Sango.

Kagome held up the clipboard. "This is a list of all of the traveling my father will be doing for work. He needs to make a quick trip to England tomorrow and from this schedule I found he'll be over booked so I'll offer to go in his place to meet Blair and after we do we can make a quick detour to the Ministry." Said Kagome. The others digested her plan and found it was quite good. Inuyasha got up to walk Kagome to her father's office. They walked in an uncomfortable silence and Inuyasha was worried that something was wrong between him and Kagome. He shot her a nervous look and coughed.

"Umm…What's wrong wench?" Inuyasha asked with his usual gruff voice. Kagome winced and looked down at her feet.

"Nothing…it's just…" Inuyasha knew that whatever it was it wasn't "nothing" and waited for her to continue. "Koga and I talked and he said that you didn't mark me as your mate…" said Kagome softly.

Inuyasha blinked and stared at Kagome like she was crazy for saying that sentence but it soon occurred to him that he DIDN'T mark the girl next to him. He looked at her neck and frowned. "well…." Inuyasha quickly thought of an excuse for his stupidity. "I hadn't asked you to be my mate and I thought you would be mad if I just marked you without asking." Said Inuyasha quickly. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Oh…I thought you didn't mark me because you thought the same of me as the other girls you've slept with." Said Kagome with a slightly jealous look.

Inuyasha glared at her. "Those sluts were nothing, I didn't realize you thought that. You are special to me Kagome, I do want to mate with you, and we will some day…" said Inuyasha giving her a rare smile. Kagome laughed happily and hugged Inuyasha who mentally sighed in relief. Why hadn't he marked her? Did he actually FORGET? No he couldn't be THAT stupid…

When they arrived in England they found that it would be better to go the Ministry first and then go to the Prime Minister but when they got to the Ministry there were not allowed in. They spent an hour talking to some of the security there and found the whole idea a waste and went to the Prime Minister's office. When they got there Kagome did a press conference with Blair and once the grueling questioning was done they went into a back room to talk in private.

"You handled those leeches pretty well." Blair said friendly.

"Thank you sir, umm have you spoke with the Ministry of Magic by any chance?" asked Kagome.

Blair got a weary smile. "Yes, they are isolating themselves from the rest here in England. I've offered them assistance with this Lord Voldemort chap but they keep refusing my help. The Order has come to me for info but I didn't have much." Said Blair.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and frowned. She turned back to Blair with all hopefulness gone. "So you don't have any info for us?"

Blair blinked down at her. "You mean youre working on this Voldemort situation? Well what kind of info are you looking for?" asked Blair.

"Do you know anything about the Knights?" asked Kagome.

Blair's features darkened and he looked back at his own secret service and then back at her. He leaned forward and whispered softly. "The Japanese Intelligence has a Knight in their custody. If you go to them maybe you can get some info from the member themselves about the Knights. That's all I know dear." Said Blair.

"Thank you sir."

Now back in DC, Kagome was on the Wired looking for information while the other three sat on her bed nearby talking. Kagome walked through the Wired with it's world made of lights. She thought to herself as she walked along the streets lined with shopping sites. She was passing an alley between Sun Coast and Barnes and Noble when she heard something.

"Psst! You're THE Kagome right?" a literally black figure in the form of a rather cliché "stranger" stood there against the brick walls of B&N. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him and nodded slowly. The figure chuckled. "Heh! I heard you were pretty but they didn't do you justice…" he said with such a silky smooth voice that Kagome shuddered in slight disgust.

"What do you want Im a little busy…" said Kagome with irritation.

The figure chuckled again. "The fiery temper I heard about…anyway, I heard you were looking for info concerning the Knight in custody of Japan." Said the figure.

"Yes." Kagome said suspiciously.

"Well I have some information for you, actually scratch that…a hint that will help you on your quest." Said the figure. Kagome waited for him to continue. "You have met this Knight before in Feudal Web… that is all I can tell you. Bye Little Sister!" the figure vanished and Kagome frowned. A lower level Lo Tech…? Doesn't matter.

I've met the Knight before in Feudal Web? But it would have been a Player right? I didn't meet many Players. Let's see I met the leader of the Japanese Intelligence in Feudal Web…Sesshomaru, wait! He had a little girl and a toad demon with him. The toad demon I can understand bringing into the game, he could be a little useful in battle but the little girl? What help would she be? Unless…she had something Sesshomaru didn't have. What would be useful in a virtual reality game that an agent wouldn't have?...computer smarts! Why would a girl's parents let the government use her unless like my father did they thought she did something bad…Could that girl Rin be a Knight!

Kagome left the Wired in a hurry to tell the others her hunch and soon they were all on a plane to Japan to talk with Japanese Intelligence.

A/N: Sorry about the slowness with updates! Tell me what you think! REVIEW! 


	7. Rin

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lain, or any other anime Ive forced into this story…

Chapter 6: Rin

The gang then proceeded to go to Japan. They talked with Japanese Intelligence and found out that the girl was still in Sesshomaru's possession. So they were then told to go to Sesshomaru's little apartment in Tokyo and talk to him about the girl. When they got there they found it to be a plain apartment building with four apartments to a floor. They found the right apartment and came to 3489. Inuyasha knocked while Kagome, Sango, and Miroku stood behind him. The door opened to reveal an emotionless Sesshomaru in a sharp black suit like the two FBI agents currently wore. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at the young adults and frowned.

"What do you want little brother?" asked Sesshomaru in his usual monotone voice with a slight hint of arrogance to it.

Inuyasha glared up at him. "Im here because of the little girl, Rin I think her name is, we need to talk to her about something." Said Inuyasha gruffly. Sesshomaru's frown deepened and he stepped aside to allow them in with little protest. When Kagome stepped into the room she immediately felt a chill. She got a strange feeling from this place and she couldn't figure out why. She and the others were led to the sitting room and Kagome looked around trying to figure out why she had this hollow dull feeling, the air almost seemed heavy with dullness. Why'll they sat in silence Sesshomaru noticed the state of distress the girl was in and looked at her.

"You might have noticed that there isn't a single electronic device in this apartment. Rin is not permitted to have anything remotely close to an electronic, not even a watch. She has gone cold turkey from such things for more than two years and the only thing she has close to her old life is a library of books on all types of electronics." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome blinked and surprise and looked around. They windows were open to let in a breeze, the vents having been purposefully covered by furniture. There wasn't a clock in the house, no TV, no microwave, refrigerator even. Even the plugs in the walls were covered. Kagome shuddered, no wonder this place gave her the creeps. The other three hadn't noticed the strange atmosphere but did think what Sesshomaru said to be interesting.

"Is she that dangerous with an electronic device?" Asked Miroku skeptically.

"She isn't really dangerous; she just goes a little over board when it comes to anything electronic. If I were to give her anything electronic she would surely destroy it trying to figure out how it worked and how to make it better. Her obsession for being the best hacker led her to join the Knights in the first place." Said Sesshomaru.

There was a short silence which was interrupted by the opening of the front door. There in the door way stood a ten year old girl in a Catholic school uniform, similar to Kagome's old one but a different school, she had her hair partly down and a small side ponytail, her large brown eyes scanned the group in her living room as she slowly set her book bag down on the floor. "What's going on?" asked Rin. Sesshomaru nodded to Kagome.

"You may speak to her, but only you, I don't want all of you pestering my charge." And with that Sesshomaru led the others to the dining room to continue talking. Kagome watched them leave and then looked at Rin who stared at her in wonder.

"Uhhh…" Kagome started awkwardly. "Wanna sit down first?" she asked indicating the couch. Rin nodded slowly and took a seat on the couch. Kagome sat a foot or two away from her and stared at the young girl.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Rin. "Hello Kagome, it's been awhile." Said Rin kindly. The awkwardness broke and Kagome smiled down at the young girl.

"Yeah it has, you were much smaller when I last saw you." Kagome laughed. Rin smiled proudly.

"Thanks! So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Rin.

"Well…I know now about you being one of the Knights. I want you to tell me about them." Said Kagome seriously.

Rin's smile slipped and she looked off into space. "Im sorry. I didn't want anyone to get hurt…I was a low level Knight and I didn't know what was going on." Said Rin in an almost daze. Seeing Kagome give her an encouraging look made her continue. "The Knights are a secret society with a combination of wizards, witches, and all sorts of demons, and a few humans here and there like me of course. They have been controlling the web secretly for a long time and only recently have they begun to show up on the radar. They are all the best hackers you can find on the internet and nearly impossible to capture. They do all sorts of illegal stuff on the web, but they currently have their eyes set on corrupting the real world too. That is why they teamed up with Voldemort, they told me that what they were doing for Voldemort is hiding the remaining horcruxes on the Wired. No one knows where they are and if they aren't destroyed it'll be impossible for Voldemort to be defeated."

"Horcruxes, those are the pieces of Voldemort's soul that the Order told me about." Kagome said softly to herself. They'll never find them if they are on the Wired…

"Unfortunately to keep the exact whereabouts of the horcruxes a secret they only had their best hacker hide them and then he ends up dead. Naraku was the leader of the Knights and was the one who hid the horcruxes. Now that he's dead not even Voldemort knows where they are and that isn't too reassuring. All they know is they need the best hacker out there to find the horcruxes. They've deemed that person you Kagome." Said Rin.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why me!"

"Because…you are famous on the Wired for being the most talented hacker around. They are now trying to capture you and if you refuse to help them they will most definitely try to find a way to kill you." Said Rin.

"Well….I cant just let these horcrux things float around on the Wired!" said Kagome.

"Then you need to find them without getting captured by the Knights." Said Rin. "Although…If you had another talented hacker with you it might make the job easier…" she said while blinking up at Kagome hopefully.

Kagome gave her a dead pan look and then remembered something. "Hey, um do you know why the Knights killed this girl named Shiori a couple years ago?"

Rin saddened slightly. "I heard about that. Yeah, she was trying to find the location of the Knights to stop them and she almost figured it out so they had to kill her." Kagome felt a tug at her heart and her eyes hardened, she would not let them get away with that. She'll find these Knights herself and stop them. Sesshomaru strode back in with the others and Kagome stood up.

"Sesshomaru-sama. I need Rin's help with something on the Wired can she please be allowed to assist me?" asked Kagome formally.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and then at Rin. When he saw the hopeful look on her face he felt himself cave in. "Ill think about it." He said flatly.

"C'mon Kagome. We gotta go." Said Inuyasha irritated by something.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha glanced at her and then glared at the front door. "I gotta go talk to my old man before we leave Japan tomorrow. Hey! If you decide to let her go then just bring her to the White House and we'll take care of her!" Inuyasha called to Sesshomaru as they all left.

AN: Hey! Sorry It took so long to update! My internet wasn't working….im sorry this isn't very long and a little boring, more exciting stuff to come in the next chapter I promise! 


End file.
